My Light has Dimmed
by BLodwen17
Summary: She wants her memories back and to meet the boy in her dream. Karoku wants her for him alone. Gareki wanted to hold her again even just this once. Will fate ever allow them to meet again? Gareki/OC or Karoku/OC RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Amane.

Oc's P.O.V.

As I lay on my bed in my room, the sun shone brightly that it felt so warm against my fair skin. The warmth that I feel as the sun touches my skin… I like it. It's so soothing to the feeling, and also it reminds me of the same warmth that I feel when I sleep at night or whenever I am asleep. The warmth was so gentle that it relaxes me, making me forget the entire thing that I had gone through. Though I barely remember them.

The warmth that I am fond of, how I wish I could have it, but I know it will never happen. Because I know for my self that that warmth only exists in my dream. It only exist to keep me company in my sleep, making me feel safe. That warmth… it feels so near, yet so far away. It seems that there but once I tried to touch it, it fades away. How I wish the warmth is real, I thought this and stared at the only window in my room.

Karoku's P.O.V.

Today, I came to her room again and as usual, she was staring at the large window in her room. Her eyes full of loneliness and the want to see the world outside. I've been giving her company as well as Eleska who sees her as an older sister and a rival. It seems she haven't notice my presence yet because she's thinking…again. To get her attention, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and that made her come back to reality from her day dream.

Oc's P.O.V.

"Karoku?" I was a bit startled when he suddenly hugged me and bit my ear. I hate it when he do that, one it tickles, two he already know that I hate it and he still does it. Karoku is one of my few friend other than Eleska, they were very nice to me and helps me a lot to cope up with them. They give enough warmth to make me smile, but never did I felt that warmth that I was yearning for.

3rd person

"You look distracted again. Have you finally remembered something from your past?" Karuko asked her arms still wrapped around the Cyril.

"maybe, I'm not sure… it's just… it's just that I was just thinking some things…" Cyril replied to him as she remove karoku's arm around her.

"What kind of things? Can you share this things you think to me?" Karoku asked her and he sat next to her in her bed.

"Su..Sure…" She smiled at him, the smile that he love. "Well… I've been dreaming and hey were all the same. In my dream… there was a boy. I think he's as old as me and Eleska, he has dark hair like the obsidian rock. But I cant see his face." Cyril told him looking a bit sad on how she cant see the face of the boy in her dream. "He was so warm… like karoku…I like his warmth… and I think. If I find that boy, he'll be the key to my memories. That's why… I've been thinking. Karoku… will you help me? I want to find the boy in my dream. I want to…" before she could finish of her sentence, she was cut by a loud answer from Karoku.

"NO!" hearing Karoku shout like that, surprised her. Karoku had never shouted at her. "No, I can't let you go… not yet… get well first okay… then… I'll help you find that warm guy." Karoku hugged her, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Really?"

"Ah… really. But for now. Get well first okay?. I will too." Karoku told Cyril kissing her forehead then he bid her good bye for the day.

Cyril watched Karoku as he exits her room, eyes full of hope of what Karoku just told her. And so, she'll do everything to get better so that she could start her search for that boy.

* * *

In front of Cyril's door, Karoku stood eyes full of rage and jealousy. Cyril had never asked him of any favor except for today. He should be happy about it he thought. But he wasn't, he hates it because Cyril asked him for a favor to search for a boy. A boy that might make Cyril disappear from his arms. And he wont let that happen. For he thinks and he knows that no one can have Cyril, because Cyril is HIS, and not just a boy from a stupid dream will take her away from him.

* * *

Back at the Circus second command's ship, Gareki was deep in thought again, he was thinking of his childhood friend whom he was been together at the ship where he was sold. She was his first ever true friend, he cared for her a lot that he wanted to protect her always. Gareki gritted his teeth as he remembers that day.

Today was the same day that day happen the day they escaped that slave ship and the day he got separated from her. Gareki didn't just cared for her, he loved her and will do anything to have her back. But he knows it's impossible because he saw it. He saw her die and sink as the sea take his light from him. The only person he truly cared about other than the twins and Tsubaki. His light.

"Amane" Gareki muttered as he watched the clouds from the small window of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"_Flashback"- scenes with flashbacks_

Flashback – normal scenes

_**Flashback- thoughts of the characters**_

_It was a stormy night and the crews of the ship were all busy keeping the ship steady as it makes its way through the storm and the cruel sea. Because all of the crew was busy, we took this chance for us to escape this hell ship that our heartless parents sold us to. And so Amane and I sneaked out of our confinement and headed to the railings._

_As we near the railings, someone saw us and shouted "Prisoners escaping!" and that's when started to run for it until a gunshot was heard. I turn back and saw Amane on the ground blood oozing from her back. "Amane…" I was so stunned to even move until I heard her voice. "Run… Gareki you shit head RUN!" she shouted at me. And I found myself running back to her._

"_Idiot! Run!" Amane kept telling me but I ignored her and took her and carried her onto my back. "I'm not gonna leave you…" and I tried to run as fast as I can to reach the railings and jump into the wavy sea._

_When I reach the surface I saw Amane being drifted away from me. "Amane!" I reach out for her to grab my hand. She was pale and I know she was running out of blood, that is why I swam towards her, fighting the waves as they hit me making me part from her. She was reaching out for me, her eyes, her eyes that I liked a lot that hold the light that gave me strength. Their luster disappeared, and slowly she was drifted away until the sea had devoured her. Desperate as I was, I kept on shouting her name hoping to find her._

"_Amane!"_

* * *

"How are you feeling Nai? Is there anything strange on your body? Akari-sensei asked Nai for his usual checkup.

"No, I feel fine!" Nai answered Akari-sensei enthusiastically as ever. Then as usual Akari-sensei took some of Nai's blood to test to see if anything changed on Nai's body structure because as we all know, Nai is apparently not human but a mutated Niji, and animal at birth that was turned into human.

After Nai and Gareki's checkup, they met up with Yogi, who was shaking in fright because of Akari-sensei scolding him for escaping the last time he was confined when they went to their last trip at the snowy mountain where he went berserk. After he was done telling what happened to him in his check up to Nai and Gareki seeking for comfort, they went to the lounge were they had a chat.

"Nah, that Phony four eyes and Eva are always away from the ship a lot. They barely stay in the ship for a long time. What the heck are they doing all the time?" Gareki asked Yogi.

"They go to a lot of place, just like the Safety Force in each area that deals with the incident done by normal people, there is a safety force above them and that is the country's strongest defense organization and that had undergone special training to deal to the things that normal police can't deal with. And that is Circus. Who specialize on hunting or dealing with Valga or Post-Humans." Yogi went on, on his explanation on their work until he notice that the atmosphere grew depressing. He then changed topic, an opened the trip on Vantan, where they will be able to relax.

Yogi dumped a pile of books regarding Vantan and went on, on their chat on where to go first on their trip. Because it's a rare chance to have a day off, Yogi wanted this trip to be full of fun so Nai and Gareki could enjoy it.

* * *

The Moving Iron Castle: Vantan.

"There's no way in Hell I'm going in there." Gareki announced when Yogi dragged them to a Nyanperona shop, where most of the kids go.

"Mou! Please! And Besides Nai-chan is enjoying himself, so! Shall we go in?" Yogi said with the widest grin plastered on his face.

And of course, Gareki went with them, or rather he was dragged inside the shop with the two. Nai, as usual, has a wide curious eyes on anything he sees, like everything was so new to him. And there, the trio got in the shop until Gareki snapped about Nyanperona being just a costume. Which made Yogi to drag them out of the shop before any kid would hear them.

When Yogi had put them down, Gareki caught a glimpse of someone. Someone he knows to be dead. He saw Amane.

"Amane?" Gareki muttered the name.

"Who?" Nai and Yogi asked in unison.

* * *

"Hai! Coming!" Cyril said to Uro as they were having a stroll around Vantan, for her memory therapy. Taking a chance of maybe, she'd be able to remember something if she went on trips to various city. Cyril didn't notice the pair of longing gaze that was on her, from a certain black haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I do not own Karneval or any of its characters. I only own my OCs. Warnings: few OOC and grammatical errors, please feel free to point them out. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**_

Chapter 3

"Wait!" Gareki called to the girl who looked a lot like his late friend Amane, as he was about to make a run to approach the girl. A boy named Yanari appeared suddenly before them and caught their attention. The boy declared that he is about to get kidnapped and he needs bodyguards. But Gareki ignored the boy's demands and looked to where he saw the girl, but unfortunately, the girl is no longer there.

"Amane…" Gareki muttered. He knows thet it's impossible for that girl to be his friend because he saw how the sea took Amane from him. Amane is dead. No point on putting his hopes up on believing that Amane is alive. Because the dead never comes back to life.

* * *

"Huh?" Cyril looked back.

"Cyril-sama? Is there something wrong?" Uro asked the young lady as they are about to get in the limo to head home.

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone call me." Cyril said as she followed Uro in the limo. As they were in the limo, Uro checked on Cyril's legs also massaging them.

"Do they hurt?" Uro asked her.

"Not really. I think I got used to walking now. But sometimes they feel numb like they doesn't want to move" Cyril informed him.

"That's just normal, because you just got your legs' motion reflexes back. So your body is still adjusting. Don't push yourself too much. Strain on your leg muscles won't be good for you." Uro told Cyril and she just nod understanding what Uro told her.

* * *

Yogi, Nai and Gareki helped the boy Yanari to find the building they were looking for, in their search they met the mascot Rissun, they asked it for directions and learned that there are lots of blue roofs at Area E-22. So they headed to that location, they chose to walk so they won't miss a single house to check.

"Nai, uhm, you called me friend earlier, but what happened to make us friends?" Yanari inquired which Nai just simple answered

"Because you're nice!" Nai said with a big bright smile plastered on his face.

Yogi found the conversation of the kids adorable and told Gareki of his opinion about friendship. That friendship comes naturally between people. Gareki agreed to him but left himself out of the sentence.

"Eh? Why did you left yourself out Gareki-kun?" Yogi asked him.

"Because stuff like friendship has nothing to do with me… it never had to do anything about me." He said with a look of sadness in his eyes, much to Yogi's obliviousness.

"Eh! We've been together for quite some time now right? And you don't see me as a friend? Then what do you think of me?!" Yogi exclaimed.

"Uhh… You…are someone…from Circus." Gareki answered him bluntly.

"Then what about Nai-chan?!"

"A reluctant relationship I guess." Gareki told him which resulted to yogi's outburst.

"Eh! That's unfair! That's warmer than what you think of me! Mou!"

After a while, they then reached Area E-22 until the mascot Rissun appeared again and the two kids, Nai and Yanari approached the mascot to thank him. But instead of saying you're welcome; the mascot pointed a gun towards Yogi and Gareki and grabbed the two kids. But before the mascot could hurt the kids, Yogi moved and pinned the mean mascot down.

Then some men rushed to their location and called out for Yanari, and it seems that these men are Yanari's body guards. And because of the situation that they arrived on, Yogi pinning the mascot down, Gareki holding a gun, the men concluded that Yogi and Gareki are the bad guys. And so they pointed their guns towards the two and said 'hands up!'

"Well, everyone calm down, Circus will take care of the rest, please take refuge in a safe place" Hirato said with a smug smile on his face, Tsukumo standing next to him.

Hirato took hold of Gareki and told Tsukumo to go after Yogi who went running off with Nai and Yanari. Yogi flew as fast as he can to not let Tsukumo catch him. As they were flying, Yanari caught sight of the house he was looking for, the blue roof with black gates. And told Yogi to halt and yanari went running into the building.

"Mother!" Yanari shouted and barged into the house with a big smile on his face.

But then, they soon learned that Yanari's mom died, she died from saving a boy at Yanari's age from falling off the stairs. Yanari cried and regretted what he had done before, he regretted that he had ignored his mother. Nai and yogi comforted him and told him comforting words and that they would be friends and will be there for him anytime he needs them.

* * *

Meanwhile Gareki was tied with Rissun on the side street. It is very obvious that he is annoyed, and so he started to talk to the bad Rissun and end up fighting with him. Then Hirato approached the two and asked Gareki what was he doing making Gareki even more annoyed.

"You damned four-eyes! Why am I tied up?!"

"Hm? What's the matter? It's all part of the act." Hirato answered him plainly. Gareki then demanded him to untie him at once.

While he was demanding Hirato to untie him, Hirato questioned the Rissun and after he got what he wanted, he asked the men to take the Rissun away. Then Hirato had a small chat with Gareki until they came to the conversation of Hirato offering Gareki to be one of the Second Ship's child. As Gareki Thought of what Hirato told him, a limo passed by and there he saw the girl. He saw Amane, he can't be mistaken for that girl was Amane.

"Amane!" Gareki shouted out for Amane. But the limo was moving too fast and because he was tied, there is no chance that he could go and run after it. And instead he shouted Amane's name again, and he saw the girl looked back at him. He now saw the girl's face clearly. He is now sure, that, that girl is his Amane. His Amane is alive.

* * *

"Eh?" Cyril looked back and there he saw the black haired boy, who she saw in her dream. Tears then started to stream down her face.

"Cyril-sama? What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" Uro asked her seeing Cyril crying. Then he looked on where Cyril was looking at. He saw Hirato of Circus, and a boy with black hair.

"Ga…re…ki…" Cyril muttered the boy's name, tears not stopping form falling down her cheeks. Seeing this reaction Uro injected Cyril a dose of sleeping medicine, and soon Cyril is soundly asleep with him in the limo.

* * *

Gareki was quiet all the way back to the second ship; he is still bothered of what he just saw today. He can't believe that he saw his Amane alive. And he is now determined to find her no matter what. As he was thinking of it, a pair of arms wrapped around his arm.

"Yo! Gareki-chan!" Wyn, one of the first ship lieutenants that came to the second ship with Jiki, greeted Gareki with her ever so big smile.

"Where's YogiBear?" Wyn asked.

"Get off… Noisy midget. Yogi is in the kitchen." Gareki annoyingly told her.

"Che! I'm not a midget! Bhe! Meanie Bakkareki!" Wyn left Gareki alone and went to the kitchen.

"Che" Gareki then went to his room.

* * *

"What Happened to her?" Karoku asked worried of Cyril.

"I think, she saw someone that triggered the return of her memory. Today, he saw the black haired boy that is under the custody of Circus' Second Ship. She saw the boy and recognized him. She called him Gareki." Uro informed Karoku.

"Did you let them meet…?" Karoku asked emotionless as he sat on Cyril's bed side while he was holding her hand while she was asleep.

"No, I made Cyril-sama fall asleep." Uro said.

"Good. Don't let them meet. Ever. Cyril is MINE." Karoku said, and he lay on Cyril's bed and hugged her.

Uro nodded and left Karoku in Cyril's room with the girl.

"He won't take you away from me. Never." Karoku said and kissed Cyril as she slept.

_**AN:/ I might do a poll of who you want Cyril/Amane to end up with. Because honestly I haven't decided yet who'll she end up with? Thank you for reading. God Bless =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I do not own Karneval or any of its characters. I only own the Ocs.**_

Chapter 4

_Time skip after Nai had fainted again and dreamed/envisioned Karoku telling him he's about to die and he were at the Smokey Mansion._

"Wakey wakey!" Wyn barged in Gareki and Nai's room with her boisterous voice, though she was ignored by Gareki and he continued his sleep. Nai sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleepy feeling off which Wyn found to be cute that she wasn't able to resist and she hugged Nai because she can't contain her urge to just squeeze the daylight out of Nai.

"Wy…wyn..chan~..can't breathe…" Nai said as he was turning blue.

"Oops, sorry ehe. You were just too cute for your own good. Anyway, you two better get up now, Hirato-san wants to talk to us about the plan on infiltrating the Smokey mansion." Wyn informed them

"Smokey mansion… Karoku…" Nai muttered looking down.

"Nai-chan… We'll get your Karoku back. We'll make sure of that neh. So get up and get ready." Wyn reassured Nai with a smile.

"Okay!" Nai cheered up.

"Oi! Gareki! WAKE UP!" Wyn climbed onto the double deck bed and jump on Gareki squishing him. Even though Wyn looks so small and petite for her age, she has weight heavy enough to hurt anyone she'll jump on.

"GAH! YOU BITCH!" Gareki got up chasing Wyn.

"Yatta! Plan successful! BHE!" Wyn stuck her tongue out and went on running.

* * *

Cyril lay on her bed and she could feel strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame protectively, when she opened her eyes, there she saw Karoku's sleeping form hugging her like a pillow. Cyril smiled at how cute Karoku looked as he sleeps; she thought that Karoku looks like an innocent child while he is asleep. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Karoku had woke up too and smile at the sight before him. Cyril's smile is the best thing to be seen to strat the day for him, he won't get tired of seeing Cyril's smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Karoku asked teasingly with a smirk which made Cyril blushed a bit.

"Ik! Mou! Karoku. I was just fascinated on your face. You look so innocent in your sleep. Like a little kid." Cyril smiled innocently.

"A little kid? Who's the little kid?" Karoku asked her as he topped Cyril face only inches apart.

"Uh…you. You look cute when you sleep." Cyril answered him. "It's really fascinating. Uhm.. did I offend you with my statement?" Cyril asked.

"No…" Karoku just answered simply.

"nah…Karoku."

"Hmm? What?" Karoku asked Cyril.

"Can you get off me? You're heavy. It's uncomfortable." Cyril told him which made Karoku stare at her then laughed. "Eh?! What's funny?! Mou!" Cyril pouted thinking Karoku was making fun of her, Karoku then get off her.

"Nothing" Karoku just smiled at her. "If you keep that innocent behavior of yours, I might fall deeper that I might not be able to let go." Karoku said with a hurtful gaze towards Cyril.

"Karoku…" Cyril tried to reach for Karoku but then Karoku was already heading out of her room. Cyril felt the loneliness on Karoku's words. "Karoku is sad."

"Cyril-nee!" Eleska barged in her room.

"Good morning Eleska" Cyril smiled at her.

"Nah! Is it true?! You slept with Karoku-sama?!" Eleska asked her with a hint of jealousy on her words.

"Uhh… slept? We just shared the same bed last night." Cyril told her.

"Really?! Nothing happened other than that?" Eleska inquired again.

"Ah. Nothing happened. So you don't have to worry" Cyril said smiling. Eleska sighed in relief but then declared.

"You're still my rival on Karoku-sama! Bhe!" Eleska then storm out of her room.

* * *

Gareki was waiting for the members of Circus to finish discussing about the plan on infiltrating Smokey Mansion, he really didn't pay too much attention on the discussion because his thoughts were wondering somewhere else. He was thinking on where to find Amane. He thought, how can he find her if he has no lead. All he knew was Amane is probably under the care of a rich family base on what he saw. Because Amane was in a limo and her action was like of that of a fair lady.

The boyish Amane he knew, he can't find any trace of her on that girl. But he knows that that girl and his childhood friend Amane are the same person. And he'll do anything and everything just to find her. And when he does, he'll ask her himself if she is really his Amane or they just happen o have the same face. But for now, he must help Nai first on rescuing Karoku. Maybe after they rescued him, he could find a lead to that girl.

_**AN/: thank you for the lovely reviews, I hope you'd still find this fic interesting as the chapters goes by. **__** Any suggestions about the flow of the story are welcome and I also want to thank Shinbei21 for her help on my writing on this fic. As for the poll on who shall Cyril end up with:**_

_**Gareki: 2**_

_**Karoku: 1**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR REVIEWING. **__** GOD BLESS…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval, only the Ocs.**_

Chapter 5

While Hirato and Tsukitachi are discussing the plan about the infiltration to the Smokey Mansion, Gareki, Nai and Yogi were outside waiting for them to finish.

"When does the operation start to the Smokey Residence" Gareki asked Nai who's looking anxious.

"Soon. But before attacking we have to be well prepared or something might go wrong and it would be risky for us. That is why Hirato-san and the others are doing these preparations. And about the plan, we'll just explain the details once we get back to the second command ship. So for now, you have to take a rest, Little Nai I have to apologize but please bear with it for a while" Yogi explained to them.

"Yes! Thank you." Nai said.

"Mou! I can't' take this serious gloomy atmosphere anymore." Wyn exclaimed, pouting

"You guys are taking things too seriously, why don't you just relax your ass and conserve the energy you have if you want this operation to be a success that is." Wyn said blunty and walked off.

"Mou! Wyn-chan!" Yogi called to Wyn.

"Uhm.. Good night you two, take a good rest." Then Yogi went after her leaving Gareki and Nai.

* * *

"Wyn-chan is so gentle." Yogi said smiling.

"Not, shuddup Nyanyanpersona idiot cat." Wyn answered back, cheeks a bit flustred.

"Eh! It's not Nyanyanpersona! It's Nyanperona! Mou, why can't you say it right." Yogi complained pouting.

"Because it's not worth my time to say it right. Idiot~" Wyn answered and thought '_he looks so cute when he pouts'_ then Wyn got flustered and slapped her self '_Gah! What am I thinking!'_

"Wyn? You okay?" Yogi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine idiot cat. I'm not a weakling. Good night! Humph" then Wyn walked off and went to her room, leaving Yogi smiling.

* * *

~at Smokey Mansion

Cyril had been quiet for the past few days, she would just stare at nowhere or she would just be found at her room's balcony sitting, knees up to her chest as she stare at the forest near the mansion.

It seems that Cyril was being bothered of the boy she saw at Vantan, the boy who just called her Amane. The thing that bothers her was she remembered the boy's name but she can't remember who he was in her life. It upsets her more because ever since that encounter she was restricted on going out without Uro or a bodyguard. It seems that the people here are doing everything for her to not meet the boy again.

"Gareki… I want to meet you…" Cyril muttered, the longing feeling she felt before when she saw the boy came rushing back, and without her noticing tears escaped her eyes.

"Cyril-neesama! Eh?" Eleska barged in Cyril's room only to find her looking at the forest with a sad gaze.

"Nee-sama?" Eleska called out again.

"Eleska… hey good morning…"Cyril simply greeted her with a tired smile.

"You look sad again. Just like when you first came here." Eleska asked worried. "Why? Did you remember something?"

"I met the boy I was looking for. He's with the Circus." Cyril told her.

"Circus… I hate them!" Eleska burst out.

"Eh?"

"They want to take you and Karoku-sama away! I won't let them!" Eleska answered upset. Seeing Eleska this upset Cyril just did what she has always done whenever Eleska gets upset. She hugged Eleska and stroked her hair soothing the girl.

"Sshh… no one will take us away… okay…" She then smiled at Eleska and continued to her action.

On the door way Karoku watched the two girls, his eyes fixed on Cyril, his gaze full of hate. He hates to see Cyril sad or even shedding a tear. But what he hates the most he's the one making her sad and shed those tears. But he has no other choice, if he wants to make Cyril stay by his side; he has to part her from the very person which holds to the key to all of her memories. And he'll do this even if Cyril ends up hating him.

* * *

~The Smokey Mansion

Today the operation on infiltrating the Smokey Mansion will commence and for the decoy, Gareki and Yogi will do that role. The two approached the guards that were on watch duty that time.

"Excuse me? I've come here for Karoku. I'm a friend of his and I was asked to rescue him because he was being confined here." Gareki told the guards rudely.

"I apologize for this kid's rudeness" Yogi then forced Gareki to bow his head.

"You see this kid pleaded to me desperately to let him come with me here. I brought him alone in thought of it would make him feel better" then he went on to introducing himself as a member of the National Defense organization CIRCUS. And of course, the guards started to make their alibi but too bad for them, Gareki is not that easy to convince.

"That's just a Lie!" then Gareki rushed in the grounds of the mansion running fast making the guards chase after them. Then the operation begun and the battle started.

* * *

"Uro-san! Open up!" Cyril shouted out from the inside of her room where she was locked in. Cyril heard all the explosions and the fuss outside done by the battle all over the place. Then the door was opened by one of the guard.

"Cyril-sama…let's…ugh" then before Cyril the guard was thrown outside by the explosion, Cyril then ran off towards the corridor and she head for Eleska's room. But before she could reach the room, another explosion happened near where she was. The ground shook and she was sent off balance making her thrown off outside the window.

At that time Wyn was under that window fighting off Valgas and as Cyril fell, she acted as a cushion to her fall.

"What the…" Wyn then found an unconscious girl with her head bleeding. Wyn then shielded the girl, unaware that the girl she was protecting was one of the owners of the Smokey Mansion precious treasure. Cyril Kleifield.

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews I'm so inspired by them. And as for the poll…**_

_**Gareki: 4**_

_**Karoku: 1**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval or any of its characters. Only my OCs**_

**Chapter 6**

Explosions can be heard on almost every part of the mansion's grounds and post-animals would be seen fighting off the Circus members as they infiltrate the residence. And in the midst of the fight, a member of the said organization stumbled on an unexpected fellow.

"What the hell, woman?! Watch where you're landing!" Wyn scold the girl, unaware that the girl she was talking to is unconscious.

"Great. Just great! Ugh… oi lady, wake up" Wyn sat up then she started to shake the girl which woke the younger girl.

"Ugh…" Cyril regained her consciousness and upon opening her eyes, she was greeted by a seemingly annoyed girl, who is probably older than her by few years.

"Who are… watch out!" Cyril shouted as she pushed Wyn off in hopes of saving the older girl but as the post animal was about to lounge at Wyn, Wyn shot the it with her arrows and before the it could get another foot nearer to them, it was already eliminated by Wyn leaving Cyril in awe on what happened.

"WHAT THE HEL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED YOU IDIOT!" Wyn scolded Cyril as she pinches Cyril's cheeks.

"Sowwy!" Cyril apologized,eyes teary for her cheeks stings from Wyn's pinching attack leaving her pale cheeks a bit pink.

"Whatever…" Wyn sighed as she brushed the dirt off her clothes

"Come on, it'll be dangerous if I leave you here alone. You might end up dying you clueless idiot." Wyn told the younger girl as she checked the perimeter for any post-animals on sight.

"Let's go"

"Uhm… Yes!" Cyril then went with Wyn to meet with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the mansion Jiki and Nai can be seen standing there talking, though Nai still looks so uncomfortable with the lad because it seems that Jiki has this weird bad aura around him that could make anyone like Nai feel uncomfortable maybe unless you get to use to be with Jiki you won't be able be comfortable around him.

As they stood there Jiki told Nai the secret behind his eyes, and as they speak, Tsukumo and Eva are about to face Uro, one of their main target in infiltrating the household.

"Greetings to the lovely goddesses of Circus, though things seems to be in a considerably diminished state inside the building. So I must ask; how are you both as of the moment my ladies?" Uro greeted them courtly as he faces them and blabbed about having the place being neat and all.

"We didn't come here for a cleaning inspection" Eva told him face too serious.

"Well then, How about…" before Uro could finish what he was about to say, he was attacked by Eva with a kick straight to his face.

"How admirable, you didn't even dare to dodge my attack." Eva said as she followed Uro as he fell out of the window and as they fall Eva told him if he want to live he must save himself from his fall for she won't save him so if he wanna live he must save himself or he'll end up like mushed pile of broken bones.

But for a normal human to take a strike form a Circus and fall off from the top floor and still be one piece, they thought that Uro must be not an ordinary human. For if he was indeed normal, he could've been dead once he hit the ground or he would have suffered from a severe bone injury from Eva's kick to him. But then a ring was heard, and it seems that Uro's phone was ringing and of course they answered it. Tsukumo was the one who spoke to the person who called. And the person who was calling was none other than Eleska.

"Hello? Uro?! Those Circus kids are coming to see Karoku-sama right?! No matter what happen Please DON'T let them meet Karoku-sama! They might take Karoku-sama away! Please! Listen to Eleska's Request!" Eleska begged from the other line.

"Eleska-san? Karoku-san is here right? This is the National Defense Organization, Circus" Tsukumo answered courteously which surprised Elska.

"Wh...Why are you Circus kids answering Uro's phone?! Is he going to let you people meet with Karoku-sama?! If he lets you meet him and take him away I'll die! I'll truly die!" Elska screamed out from the other line.

Hearing Eleska like that, Uro got up and said he is going to play with Tsukumo and Eva and he'll take care of them right away. And the fight between them started though Tsukumo and Eva are holding back for they have to seize Uro and bring him back with them. And the intense battle is now reaching its peak.

* * *

Jiki and Nai are now currently hovering over the mansion because they were attacked by a post human who Nai had encountered before, a Varga obsessed with eyes. As they are flying Nai could hear all of the noise created by everyone that is present in the ground of the mansion; but Jiki told him to focus on their objective, and as he do something caught little Nai's attention; a rainbow. Jiki and Nai then went on the direction of the rainbow and informed everyone about the rainbow they saw.

"You are going to the rainbow right?" Gareki asked Yogi as they run towards the direction of the rainbow, Yogi told him that he is going to the rainbow.

"I understand the situation very well, that if I go with you I'd be just a nuisance but Yogi, I beg you. Please let me go with you there"

Yogi was taken aback on how Gareki pleaded him with him going there, so he wasn't able to say no to Gareki and let him come with him there.

"Let's go save little Nai together." Yogi winked at Gareki and then both went on their way to the rainbow.

All the present member of Circus met up in the forest and all of them approached where the end of the rainbow is; but as the group was about to head onto a passage a lot of Varga appeared before them and started to attack them. Tsukumo and the others then fought the Varga and let Gareki and Nai head to the passageway and so, Nai and Gareki made a run for it and they jump in it before it could close on them. The number of Varga was overwhelming but the Circus members didn't back down and fought even if it might drain them.

"Where's Wyn-chan?" Yogi asked noticing that the brunet is not with them making him let his guard down for a minute, and that was a chance taken by a Varga but before the it could touch Yogi a very familiar arrow was seen to pierce the Varga and made it blast.

"Miss me YogiBear?" Wyn smirked, joining the fight.

"Wyn-chan! You're alive! Ehm…uh... Who's that?" Yogi asked noticing the girl with Wyn.

"I don't know, but I think she got infected with Varga she got attacked hit her head and got knocked out again while we're on our way here, useless being, so I thought I'll take her along as a sample specimen for Akari-sensei." Wyn stated simply as they take down Vargas

* * *

~Time Skip~ At the Research Tower.

"Nai-kun, Karoku-san has Akari-sensei with him, don't worry. Let's just wait here outside with Yogi and Wyn-san" Tsukumo told Nai reassuring the little boy. On the other Gareki is also restless walking in circles as he waits for the results on the tests on the girl he claims to be Amane.

_Flashback at the forest:_

_After their encounter with Karoku and the dimension was put out; they found themselves in a pond. And as Karoku left so does the Varga leaving the members of Circus exhausted. Gereki helped Nai carry Karoku to where the others are, he put Karoku down to let Yogi carry Karoku in his place because Karoku is just too tall for him._

"_Oi, useless girl. Wake up" Wyn poked the girl on Jiki's back but the girl is not being affected by Wyn's poking and stayed unconscious and this caught Gareki's attention. Gareki was taken aback of who is just in front of him. It's the very girl who he had been looking for, Amane. Unaware of his action he approached the girl who is on Jiki's back, he caressed the girl's face and tears started to stream down his face which made Yogi and the people present shocked. It was their first time to see Gareki cry._

"_Amane…" Gareki muttered._

_~end of flashback_

"Gareki, relax. Your Amane is in good hands. So let's just wait for the results okay." Yogi told Gareki trying but failing top calm him down.

"Bakareki! Sit down!" Wyn hit Gareki on the head "You're making me dizzy on your walking in circles! Grr" Wyn said annoyed but in reality she is a 'bit' worried of the younger lad and on Nai. Then after a while Akari-sensei approached them.

"Karoku's now stable, he's now sleeping. And as for the girl, she's safe now. The Varga virus that had entered her body; we found no trace of it." Akari-sensei told them sounding serious.

"What do you mean Akari-sensei?" Yogi asked.

"That girl has a unique body and her blood stream didn't exactly reject the virus that her body acquired instead of taking effect and turning her into a post human, the effects are weaker. Instead of being turned into a Varga, it only attacks her immune system little by little depending on how much virus was injected to her body. And as Gareki said her name is Amane Lynder but according to the files that were gathered, the Amane Lynder had been recorded dead 5 years ago." Akari-sensei told them "And this young girl is not Amane Lynder but Cyril Kleifield, daughter of Klaus Kleifield"

_**AN: for the poll:**_

_**Gareki: 5**_

_**Karoku: 5**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. =))**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval or any of its Characters.**_

**Chapter 7**

"No, that's impossible!" Gareki exclaimed

"That girl is Amane. She is Amane!" He insisted, but then Akari-sensei handed him two folders one containing Amane Lynder's data and information while the other contains the information about Cyril Kleifield. Gareki first opened the folder containing Amane Lynder's data, and there he saw a picture of the Amane Lynder he speak of, the Amane in the photo is not the Amane he knew, she looks so much different than the girl he met 7 years ago; and also, according to the file, the Amane had been declared dead 7 years ago but earlier than the time when he met his Amane.

"Then… who was the Amane I had been with for a year before?"

"Read the other file idiot" Wyn suggested and so did Gareki.

There he saw a photo who look a lot like the Amane he knew, there it said that this Cyril is from a noble family called the Kleifield who are known for their invincible weapons who was created by the head of the family himself, and also, they are known to be the family who was developing some anti-virus drugs that would reverse the effect of any harmful drugs. And it seems that the youngest child of the Kleifields was recorded missing 9 years ago and because no had ever found the young lady of the Kleifield she was recorded dead.

"No…" Gareki felt his knees buckle, he can't believe that the Amane he knew was not the Amane he knows, but it only bothers him more is that why this Cyril girl has the same face as the Amane he knew. Then Gareki stood up and went to Cyril's room.

"Oi, Gareki where are you…" before Wyn could stop Gareki on where he was going Yogi already stopped her.

"YogiBear?" but Yogi just shook his head in understanding on Gareki's situation.

* * *

Gareki went to where Cyril was, and there he saw the girl sitting up and looking outside from the window. Whenever he looks at this girl all he can see is the Amane he once knew, but who was he fooling, this girl is not Amane, it's a noble lady who was supposed to be dead. Gareki just stood there and watch the girl silently, until Cyril noticed his presence.

"Sensei?" Cyril asked looking to where the door is.

"… you… you are the boy" Cyril muttered not believing that the boy she was hoping to see is now in front of her. "Ga…re…ki?" Cyril said his name as she stands tears starting to form on her eyes, but Gareki just stood there eyes cold as it was been.

"How did you know my name?" Gareki asked coldly not the slightest affection can be heard from his voice.

"I'm sorry I don't know how I learn your name, but all I know is that your name is the only thing that I remember ever since I lost my memories" Cyril told Gareki looking down

"Other than your name, I have been seeing your image in my dreams and I just remembered your name when I saw you at Vantan."

"Are you Amane Lynder?" Gareki asked again.

"Amane Lynder? I don't know. But Uro told me that my name is Cyril Kleifield and they found me 5 years ago at a beach shore" Cyril said as she sat on her hospital bed again.

"Beach…shore?" Gareki asked "Where did you come from?"

"I told you, I don't know, all they told me was I was half dead when they found me" Cyril told Gareki until Gareki grabbed her shoulder sleeve and pulled it down and there he saw the faint scar on her upper chest the same place where his Amane was shot before.

"Ik! You pervert!" Cyril kicked Gareki away from her "Why...why did you do that?!"

"You…" Gareki just then hugged Cyril tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

"I don't care if you are Amane or Cyril… You're alive" his cold tone was replaced by affectionate one.

"Gareki…" Cyril felt his embrace so familiar and calming.

* * *

"Wyn-chan? You okay? You've been too quiet since you learned who that girl was, is something wrong?" Yogi asked Wyn the worry in his tone noticeable, but Wyn stayed silent as she stood near the railings of the hospital roof top.

"Wyn-chan?" seeing Wyn sad, Yogi pulled Wyn into a hug. "You can tell me if something is bothering you, I'll listen to you no matter what is your problem is".

"Yogi…do you remember the first time I came to Circus?" Wyn asked him.

"Yes, you were always sad and muttering about your lost younger sister" Yogi said. "Wait, you mean you've finally found her?!"

Wyn just nodded but still she looks so sad. "Then why are you still sad?" Yogi asked holding her face caressing it.

"Because I can't be with her yet" Wyn told him teary and she hugged him burying her face on his chest.

"Sshh… I know you'll be with her soon, just believe okay?" Yogi told her reassuring as he strokes her back soothingly.

"Uhn…" Wyn answered a bit sad, but because of Yogi she cheered up.

"Don't expect me to thank you, YogiBear, it's just a man's duty to cheer a lady who is sad. Humph" Wyn then went back in leaving a smiling Yogi following her suit.

"Ah… and I won't get tired of cheering you up..." Yogi told her making her blush furiously.

"Shut up you corny hybrid of a cat bear! Bhe!" Wyn left running, making Yogi chuckle.

* * *

"Karoku-sama?" Eleska had been worried of Karoku for ever since he learned Cyril was missing, he had returned to his usual quiet self and he had become too hard on himself and he often stays in his room.

"Find her as soon as possible. She is very essential for us" Eleska's grandfather said because Cyril is a very important specimen for his research. But for Karoku he wants to find her as soon as possible because he can't bear to think that Cyril would be with that boy and Cyril will remember her friendship with him.

He won't let that happen, because Cyril is his only.

_**AN: For the Poll:**_

_**Karoku: 5 votes**_

_**Gareki: 8 votes**_

_**Poll votes from Chapter 1 to Chapter 6.**_

_**Thank you for showing my story some love. =D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval or any of the characters, only my OCs Wyn and Cyril. Enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8**

**~At the Circus second command ship**

"Eh? You want train me how to fight?" Cyril asked shocked of what Wyn told her.

"Yes, it's not like I wanted to offer you this but Hirato-san asked me to train" Wyn told her and Cyril just answered her with an 'oh' then asked her why would they want her trained if they just see her as a useless thing.

"Apparently you are not that useless, Hirato-san learned that you were trained as a child to use a katana and spear and you are technically trained to be one of the Circus' children." Wyn informed her

"So now, you'll be stuck with me as I train you until you get better and we'll send you to study at the academy where Circus members trained before they become Circus official members, because as of now, you're very weak that sending you there right away will be a huge mistake. The equipments there will squish you like a bug"

"Meanie, I'm not that weak…" Cyril pouted.

"Yeah right, say that to me when you get better and you don't have these weak legs of yours" Wyn said as she left Cyril's room.

~_Flashback~_

"_Hirato-san, I'm aware you already know who Cyril is. Is this why you asked to talk to me?" Wyn asked Hirato as she sat in his office._

"_Ah... I know that, that Cyril girl is your little sister that was declared dead years ago. I want you to tell me about her before you two got separated. Is she like you? Was she trained to be one of the Circus' member? What's her abilities" Hirato asked straightforwardly. Wyn told Hirato all the information he asked. _

_"I see" then Hirato thought deeply and finally said "I want her to enroll to the Academy where you and the others trained, she'd be sent there once Gareki have his decision on my offer"_

"_What! No! I refuse, her body is still weak, and she won't survive it at her current state" Wyn reasoned out._

"_I knew you'd oppose it, so I made a second option. Train her." Hirato said._

"_What?"_

"_Train her to get stronger I'll give you a week to get her body get used to hard exercises" Hirato said and Wyn agreed._

_~end of flashback_

* * *

**~kitchen**

"Gareki?" Cyril met Gareki at the kitchen.

"Hey, got settled in?" he asked her "Sit next to me" he offered her and Cyril took the seat next to him. "I heard you'd be training with Wyn, can you do it?"

"I guess if I try I'd be able to do it, and besides it would be useful for all of us if I learn how to fight, I won't be a burden to you guys" Cyril said smiling.

"You don't have to do this, I'll just train hard so I could protect you and be a help here" Gareki said holding Cyril's hand.

"Gareki, I want to do this not only because I don't want to be a burden anymore but because I want to protect you too, so please, let me do this. Don't ask me to back out." Cyril asked him, and Gareki just sighed and agreed.

Then the two talked more, Gareki asked her how she has been and if she had regained some of her memories. They chat and ate and the two didn't notice that they had been talking for hours already. Unknown to them Yogi and Wyn were watching them.

* * *

"Aww… look how cute they are" Yogi said happy for Gareki.

"If he dare lay a hand on her he's dead" Wyn said fuming.

"Aww are you jealous? He won't take Cy-chan way. I'm sure of that. And besides, you have me!" Yogi declared.

"Che, get lost, you stupid cat, humph" then Wyn walked away from Yogi only for Yogi to follow her suit.

"Eh?" Wyn then saw Nai in front of Karoku's room looking sad and disappointed.

"Nai-chan? Is something wrong? Did someone bully you? Who is it?! I'll teach him a lesson!" Wyn said fuming.

"Karoku…" Nai said gloomily.

"Eh?"

"Karoku don't remember me…" Nai said teary.

"Nai-chan, maybe he's still in shock or something, didn't Akari-sensei said that his memories are mixed up…so Nai-chan maybe he's still recovering" Yogi added in hopes of cheering the little guy.

"Uhn…" Nai just nod and went to the kitchen.

"Poor Nai-chan…" Wyn said sympathizing with Nai.

"I wish you'd be gentle at me too like how you treat the others.." Yogi just suddenly said.

"Che, as if..." Wyn then went off a tint of pink blush could be seen on her cheeks.

* * *

"You wish to speak to me?" Hirato asked.

"I… I want to ask you, if there is a way to get in a government school even without citizenship like a test or and exam" Gareki asked sounding desperate.

"You want to go enter a government school after you'd leave the ship huh. Can I aske you something? Why do you want to work to the government, what's your reason." Hirato asked knowing that he'll now get the answer he wants since he invited Gareki to be one of the Circus' children.

"I hate the Valgas, the Kafka. They've killed Tsubame, killed Yotaka; they made innocent people like Nai cry like that and… they use people like Cyril on their stupid experiments. I hate them." Gareki said gritting his teeth in anger.

"At first I thought as long as I stay here in the ship I would be able to stand a chance against Kafka, but I was too naïve, the longer I stayed here the more I realize that I was too weak too in inferior, too useless to help. That's why I want to learn how to fight kafka's; Cyril is now going to undergo training with Wyn. I can't risk her life and make her save me again. I don't want to be the one being saved anymore; I want to be the one saving the people I care about: I want to learn how to get sronger so I could fight alongside with you guys. That's why... LET ME WORK!" Gareki shouted.

"Whoa! Why are you shouting, you didn't have to shout. Goodness you. I've been listening to everything you were talking about." Hirato answered.

"I've read books but none contains any information on how to get in without citizenship!" Gareki reasoned.

"Is that so… If that's the case I'll use the back door for your enrollment" Hirato said smirking leaving Gareki surprised.

"Besides it's my obligation in involving you in all of this, but it will only be in your enrollment the rest is up to you now whether you'd develop the ability to exist in our world is worth the watch"

"What! You phony four-eyes! Of course I can!" Gareki exclaimed.

* * *

"Eh?" Cyril was shocked to hear that Gareki is gonna leave the ship.

"Gareki already discussed this with me earlier, you guys are busy and some of you just got back from the research tower that I'm just informing you now. He'll depart tomorrow morning." Hirato said to the five people present.

"He's already asleep so you kids are not allowed to wake him or stir him up, understood?"

"Yes" they all said.

Cyril looking sad and the feeling of loneliness crept in her heart. After their talk with Hirato the five people went to Yogi's room looking gloomy.

"That brat! Why didn't he say anything?!" Wyn was the first one to break the silence, Nai and Yogi on the other hand are sobbing because just thinking that Gareki is about to leave the ship makes them sad and it only makes it worse because soon enough Gareki would be one of the Circus' combatants. As for Cyril she was just there sitting with her knees close to her chest eyes were covered by her bangs.

"It's good that Gareki-kun has finally had chosen a path to take, but to be honest, when Hirato-san asked him if he wanted to be one of us… I didn't know what to react or do. Because being the child of the Circus means being one of us. Unlike other people we don't belong in this world; because once we became one of the Circus' combatant means abandoning your family, your identity will be changed and to protect your family, you have to leave them behind. Even if we meet people we would have to leave them like no bond was attached. It's lonely to become one of us. That's why when Gareki-kun and Nai-chan came the ship became warmer and it became more like home" then Yogi continued on talking about Circus and when the thing about Karoku is done Nai would eventually leave the ship too.

"No! I wish to stay in the ship with everyone!" Nai exclaimed and Yogi just hugged him.

Wyn was also now having a teary eye knowing that all of what Yogi said was true. And thinking of it, soon enough Cyril will also be one of them, if she had the choice she'd want to leave Cyril out of this and for her to live a simple innocent life. But now they can't risk that now that her ability to fight the drug with her blood has been revealed many people would go after her, so all she could do is to make her ready to be able to protect herself if ever she won't be there to protect her.

After all their sobbing and sulking, Yogi had an idea before bidding Gareki a farewell. And these five people worked overnight just to finish it.

* * *

**~Next Day**

"Going to the ground baa?" one of the sheep asked Gareki.

"yes, I'm counting on you." Gareki said as he rode on the sheep. Once landing on the ground Gareki was greeted by the driver who'll give him a ride to the school he'll be attending.

"Gareki wait!" Cyril called out; Gareki was taken aback by seeing Cyril. He purposely didn't tell Cyril and the others about it because it will only be harder to say goodbye specially saying goodbye to Cyril. Yogi, Nai, Tsukumo, Wyn and Cyril are all present.

"You're terrible! Why don't you even say a goodbye before leaving?" Cyril asked sobbing, and all continued on their sobbing then Yogi started on giving the stuff they all wanted to give him. Nai handed him the bracelet, Yogi gave him a Nyanperona plushie and Tsukumo gave him a Niji slightly distorted one to him. Also Wyn gave him a pair of new goggles; then Yogi and Nai tackled Gareki and told him what if they won't be able to see him again and stuff.

"Wait a sec. You guys think that I won't get my qualification license and won't come back?" Gareki asked.

"WHAT!" Wyn and the other exclaimed then Gareki told him that he'll be only going to leave to take the qualification exam and to train.

"That Hirato-san… I'll kick him on his baby maker!" Wyn said fuming in annoyance. "No wonder I saw him smirking."

"Thank goodness…" Cyril said relieved wiping her tears away.

"Cyril… wait for me okay. I'll return here." Gareki told her "You idiot, you shouldn't had gone to see me off"

"Eh? Why not! Meanie!" Cyril pouted but then was pulled into a hug by Gareki.

"Because you made this goodbye harder" Gareki said making her surprise and blush a bit. "Wait for me. Okay."

"Uhn! Okay!" Cyril was then shocked because Gareki kissed her on the lips then went to ride in the limo leaving the five of them shocked on what Gareki did.

"THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS BACK!" Wyn said fuming in anger because Gareki just stole a kiss from her sister as Yogi was holding her back as he laughs on what just happened. Cyril on the other hand was blushing bright red and still shocked.

"What did Gareki do?" Nai asked innocently making Tsukumo blush too for she don't know how to answer.

* * *

**~in the Limo**

Gareki watched them and soon tears fell down and he is sure, he'll miss those idiots, and the girl he loves. He may not be the Amane he knows but she is still the girl she liked before. Cyril Kleifield.

_**AN: no additional votes this time so the votes remained the same I might close the poll by Chapter 10 so please give your votes now.**_

_**POLL VOTES:**_

_**Gareki: 8**_

_**Karoku: 5**_

_**Thank you for all the reviewers and readers. Hope you'd still love this story. Thank you. :))**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Karneval or any of its characters. I only own Wyn and Cyril my OCs**_

**Chapter 9**

Being apart from Cyril for this long just made Karoku realize how much he cares about Cyril and how important she is to him. The smile that made him feel that nothing will go wrong, the very person he can confidently say his, but then the person he loves the most was really not his after all, Cyril's feelings for him if ever she really had them are just pure lies. Lies that he made her believe real.

But who can blame him, ever since he was born he can never call anything or anybody his because his very existence is not his. He's just a shadow made to protect the real Karoku. His memories, his life are all just illusions; the only thing he can call real in his life is having Cyril by his side. The only person who saw him as him but all he did was lie to her to keep her by hi side all the time.

But now, Cyril is gone, Karoku then started to think if he'd be able to be with Cyril ever again. Even if it'll only be for a while he'll take that chance if that means he'll be with Cyril. An hour, no even if it's just a minute, it'll be enough for him because he'd be able to hold her again; his longing he feels is too much for him to bear that he wish he hadn't done that plan, if he didn't Cyril will be still by his side and not with that Gareki brat. But no, it's too late to be sorry of what had happened before, because Cyril is now gone, he just hope that it's not for good.

* * *

**~at Circus second Command Ship**

Two days had pass since Gareki left the ship to attend the academy and for Cyril it's her training's second day, so far she had been doing some laps and some stamina training in order to improve her muscles and her reflexes, after three hours of nonstop training under Wyn's supervision; Wyn let Cyril have a short break. While having their break Cyril just suddenly blurted out a question that shocked Wyn.

"Nah Wyn-san can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Wyn calmly said while she eats her sandwich.

"Are you and Yogi-san together?" Cyril asked with her so innocent face.

"Wh...What!" Wyn was so surprised of Cyril's question that she didn't notice that she had raised her voice.

"Ik! Sorry... I didn't mean to make you mad…you don't have to answer me if it's a bad question" Cyril said scared of Wyn.

"Ehem... I mean, of course not, how could I like a guy like him. He's a big idiot and a bipolar!" Wyn said a faint blush can be noticed on her face contradicting what she said, but then the person they were talking about heard them and the certain blonde guy was more than hurt.

His heart was shattered by the person who he thought had loved him too for what he is but it seems that he was wrong. Though he didn't get the part where Wyn said that he's a bipolar, he had no idea of what Wyn just said. But from what he had heard, Wyn doesn't see him as how he sees her.

Yogi admitted that he is in love with Wyn, he haven't confessed his feelings for her because of this reason. He is scared that Wyn will just reject his feelings, but then his fear had come true, because even though he hasn't confessed yet; he is already rejected. And the feeling of pain and loneliness engulfed him, just like what he had felt years ago when he lost his family.

* * *

After training Cyril, Wyn went to the kitchen to get something to drink and there she saw Yogi looking depressed which she thought was abnormal because one, Yogi is a person who is very cheerful well when he is not in his silver version mode, and two he was rather quiet and seems not to pay attention to his surroundings. And so she approached the sulking man.

"YO! Yogi-Bear why are you looking so sad there? You look like an old man" Wyn asked with the match of slight teasing in hopes to cheer the sulking man up.

"Hey Wyn." But that was all that Yogi replied. Wyn got annoyed of it because she is not used to this kind of Yogi.

"Okay, tell me what happened Yogi; speak up or you're dead" Wyn said seriously.

"Why?" Yogi asked back.

"What? What why, 'm the one asking the question here idiot hybrid cat" Wyn said annoyed.

"Why do you care of what I feel or what my mood is?" Yogi cleared his question making Wyn blush.

"I…Idiot! The hell like I care, it's not that, its… it's just that it's not normal! And you're making everyone worry! Idiot!" Wyn exclaimed.

"You're worried of me?" Yogi asked who had cheered a bit by learning that Wyn actually cared for him even for just a bit.

"I didn't say that..." Wyn said a faint blush could be noticed on her fair cheeks.

"Wyn… do you hate me?" Yogi asked out of the blue and this took Wyn aback.

"Uh… no... Idiot, I don't hate you but I don't like you either. Humph" Wyn is now really flushed because her face is apparently red now, which she tried to hide by her hair. What made Wyn blush even more is when Yogi hugged her and said, "Wyn… I love you"

"O...oooi! teme!" Wyn suddenly punched Yogi straight on his face.

"I take that as an I love you too." Yogi said smiling brightly.

"What!" Wyn exclaimed.

On the sidelines, Cyril watched them giggling to herself because it's rather clear that Wyn does like Yogi, thinking of the person she love, she had thought of Karoku and Gareki.

She loves them both because they have been so kind to her. But what bothers her is why Karoku would hide the truth from her. Now she wants to talk to Karoku and clear things up but she knows that Circus won't allow her to see him. And also Gareki, she has a lot of questions for him. She hopes to see both boys to talk to them and to know everything once and for all.

The question now is that if these three meet what will happen. Will it make things worse or will it fix things? Will Cyril find her answers? Who shall win Cyril's heart?

_**AN**__: I am so sorry for not updating these passed weeks, I just got busy in school and stuff and the plot of the story kind of got messed up in my head, but I wanted to say thank you to those who had reviewed and liked this story until now. You inspire and give me the urge to write more. And for the poll it is still open until chapter 10, by chapter 11 I'll announce who wins the poll. Thank you God Bless_

**_For the poll vote count:_**

**_Gareki: 9_**

**_Karoku: 11_**


End file.
